Taming a Tigress
by BlacFang
Summary: One-shot Lemon starring two of Akame Ga Kill ' s most popular characters (Tatsumi x Esdeath) Rated M


All right belong to the respective owners of Akame Ga Kill

Deep within the capital palace a handsome young man with medium length brown slightly spiked hair with bangs on either side of his face sat on a luxurious queen sized bed lined with four posts and a privacy canopy. His name was Tatsumi and he was currently a nervous wreck here he was trapped in the room of a certain woman whom his friends told him was more dangerous than an army of rabid Danger Beasts.

He sat on his knees in the comfortable bed nervously patting his knees as he looked around the room. He couldn't help but admire the decor and layout of the room it looked like it was designed for a princess or a queen. But the woman in question was far from a princess.

Said woman was currently in the shower having instructed Tatsumi to make himself at home while she did. The woman was a figure of radiance and sexiness her beauty rivaling that of a goddess. She was tall and voluptuous with a hourglass figure that would could stop time rather than count it.

Her long blue hair flowed back her back to her knees covering a lot of her shapely powerful legs.

Her slim waist was covered in soapy suds as she washed her body. Her hands lathered her enormous breasts. Mildy arousing her as she rubbed her sensitive mounds wishing it her love Tatsumi's hands instead of her own. He was currently the center of her thoughts, her nubile body and mind wanting to do so much with him but not knowing what to do she wanted him in ways that were foreign to her the Ice Queen had never had a lover before all she'd known was survival ,strength and fighting. Her father had made sure that his only daughter was the fiercest hunter and fighter possible hence the reason for unstoppable strength. She'd never admit it to anyone but she had mildy resented her father for robbing her of a proper childhood. But that resentment was pushed to the back on her mind as the years went on. But recently that resentment had been replaced by these intense feelings of longing for companionship and love.

Try as she might she couldn't fight these feelings they were more powerful than her and they dominated her. And when she laid her eyes on Tatsumi well she'd laughed at the thought of love at first sight but having it happen to her literally well it the greatest feeling in the world. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and poured it into her hand running it into her plentiful hair. She was taking her time but she desperately wanted to be with Tatsumi.  
"Patience" she told herself. "He's just in the other room he isn't going anywhere". With that mental reconfirmation in mind she flipped her hair to soak it better and shook her head thoroughly soaking it in the shower. She closed her her beautiful blue eyes and day dreamed longingly of what she would to Tatsumi.

Tatsumi in question was finding the butterflies in his stomach must have copied themselves. "How did I end up in this situation? " he asked himself.

His eyes were wide with anxiety.  
Here he was trapped in Esdeath's room and she naked just behind a thin door a see through door at that! He could clearly see the silhouette of the goddess like woman through the bathroom door and being the pubescent young man he he couldn't help but fantasize on what she'd look like naked.

His thought turned to visions of him 'accidentally' walking into the shower where she was and her inciting him in rather than freezing him solid.

The thought clouded his vision briefly before he snapped out of it and scolded himself. "No good, no good" he said aloud slapping his cheeks turning them red.

He tried (and failed) to strengthen his resolve mentally. "If I'm nervous what good am I?" He asked himself "No backing down!" he told himself. "I must convince her to be our ally" "I am a ferocious man!" At that moment Esdeath's cat jumped out and hissed.

(A/N: Lbs quick question for anyone else whose watched this episode lol what did the cat popping up mean? Was it calling him a pussy? LMAO either way I died laughing when I first saw it lol)

He raised his fist having pumped himself up (in vain) "I won't be overpowered! " he declared in as silent a shout as he could muster.

"Be overpowered by what Tatsumi? " A sultry voice asked.

He turned towards the direction of the voice and his entire body froze except for a certain external organ beneath his belly button which suddenly jumped to attention in his pants eager to be set free so it could 'play'.

Although this was completely understandable any male in Tatsumi's position too would suddenly find their pants sudden too tight if their eyes saw what Tatsumi's did.

There stood Esdeath her creamy pale skin glowing as she smiled. Wearing on a white button up shirt. The said buttons near the top being unbuttoned and leaving very little to the imagination as her abnormally huge breasts were almost completely on display. She wore no pants ( and he thought no panties) as the below the waist of her fully figured body were shapely toned legs ending in petite sexy feet. "What were you just saying Tatsumi? " about being overpowered? " She asked tilting her head to the side slightly, seeming to have no aversion to being seen so scantily clad. "N -N - nothing it was nothing!" He said shaking his head and waving his arms erratically. She chuckled to herself he was just too cute. "Sorry for making you wait" she said walking forward her assets bouncing as she approached. "No not all!" He exclaimed nervously grinning awkwardly. Tatsumi found his eyes were almost magically glued to her flawless body especially those jugs of hers.

"Which one do I grab first?" He mused pervertededly. As soon he finished the sentence he fought the urge to punch himself. "Focus Tatsumi Focus! " he mentally cursed himself. The only things he could truly focus on unfortunately were Esdeath's body and her breasts and the things he really wanted to do to them.

As she sat on the bed next to him he clenched his legs together hoping she couldn't see the massive bulge in his pants. "Would you like a drink? " She asked sitting on the bed next.

"Oh no I'm fine thank you"

She glanced at him with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Oh are you nervous? " She asked gently. leaning towards him slightly.

"No no I'm fine" he fibbed waving his hands despite his words both of them knew he was lying through his teeth.

Esdeath giggled and blushed slightly "You really are a cute one I admit I'm not really sure what to do in this situation either but I'm sure we'll figure it out as long we both know what we want"

Um Esdeath I'd like to ask you something? " he said in a quiet but confident voice.

She looked at him intently patiently awaiting his question

"You do like me don't you?"

She looked at him with a blank gaze then pressed her lips against his in passionate kiss catching him by surprise and wonder she slipped her tongue inside his mouth briefly and he felt chills (the good kind) shiver through his spine as they kissed. Then she gently pushed him back so he was lying back against the throw pillows in the bed. She released her liplock on him to smile at him. "If I didn't like you I wouldn't be doing this" she said matter-of-factly. Tatsumi allowed to the initial shock to dissipate before he found that he enjoyed the kiss he really enjoyed it and he wanted more. He took the back of her neck and pulled her closer for another kiss mildy surprising her with his sudden assertiveness yet she liked it.

Tatsumi found he liked it too especially when she inserted her tongue in his mouth and proceeded to tongue wrestle for dominance in one another's mouths He won eventually and proceeded to take his hand and rest it on her side still battling his earlier urge to want to feel her massive globes in his hand the decision would be made for him however as she grabbed his hand and guided it upwards to her chest placing his palm directly on her sensitive breast which Tatsumi was all too happy to grope effectively. Esdeath would then release her tongue tie with her mate, a lustful smile on her face she moved to whisper in his ear. "Don't be shy Tatsumi" she whispered in a voice that sent pleasurable chills down his spine and made his pants smaller at the same time. "You can do WHATEVER you want to me I'm yours and you're mine". She sensually licked his cheek making his pupils widen in surprise. With her permission given he happily obliged her gently squeezing the large teat in his hands loving the feel of the soft flesh in his hand her breast were so big he couldn't cover it entirely with his hand but still enjoyed it nonetheless

. Esdeath too enjoyed the sensation of Tatsumi's warm hand on her sensitive mounds she bit her bottom lip in pleasure moaning in appreciation. Emboldened by her approval and her reaction Tatsumi took the other breast in his hand and groped it as well while simultaneously pinching the gumdrop like nipple of her other breasts between his fingers and tweaking slowly teasingly having quite the effect on the Empire's Ice Queen she arched her back and pressed her chest into him, wanting more needing more she'd wanted this from the beginning after watching him effortlessly defeat that minotaur and then seeing such a powerful warrior still manage to have such a sweet smile.

After tonight they'd both have plenty of things to smile about.

Getting bold Tatsumi began to tweak both nipples of each breast between his fingers the combined sensual friction of both the thin fabric of the shirt and his fingers was too much for Esdeath and shouting out blissfully she experienced her first ever orgasm in life. She came passionately her love juices squirting all over the sheets and Tatsumi's pants confirming that she hadn't been wearing any panties. Tatsumi knowing what had happened couldn't help but feel a sense of pride and satisfaction that he had made the Empire's most powerful warrior release in bliss. He figured that one orgasm would be enough to satisfy her for tonight and she'd be ready for bed... he was wrong.

As Esdeath came down from her sexual high and the afterglow of euphoric sexual satisfaction. She found that something inside of her had awakened her predator instinct the very instinct that mad her enemies and prey run in terror. The instinct that made her the huntress she was. But this time it's intention was not to maim and mutilate.  
It's intention was to satisfy claim and conquer to satisfy it's lust.

Tatsumi had just awakened a tigress and it was about to pounce on him.  
Esdeath suddenly fixed her gaze on him her once kind and nuturing eyes turning to one's of lust and animalistic nature.  
Very similar to the eyes of which she fixed upon her victims, the eyes that had been the last thing many beings, man or Danger Beast had seen.

Tatsumi suddenly found he was scared shitless. Esdeath was looking at him like he was a piece of meat. Her gaze not unlike that of a predator suddenly everything his friends had told him about her came flooding into his mind and he was terrified was she going to kill him? "E- Esdeath? " he questioned nervously. She suddenly lunged on him he cried out expecting to feel excruciating pain at the hands of a mad sadist but he was relieved when he saw she had merely tackled him and was clutching him tightly and possessively.

She grinned with mix of mischief and smugness the faces centimeters apart. Her juicy lips were right in front of God how he wanted to taste the again.

"Tatsumi" she whispered to him "That was my first ever orgasm" "and it was amazing" she said placing a hand on his cheek and kissing his forehead. " However my love" she said her lust riddled voice lowering a pitch. As she spoke her hand traveled downwards toward his crotch "I. Want. More."

She rubbed him through his pants earning a groan of pleasure from him.  
She grinned wickedly tonight was going to a night to remember. "Tatsumi do you like my breasts? " She asked teasingly. .

He wanted to respond but nature in its cruel design of not giving men enough blood to use both 'heads' simultaneously wouldn't allow the head above his shoulders the proper plasma rich nutrients it needed to run the brain effectively so certain mental functions (like speaking) where momentarily disabled he could only make an indistinct noise of lust and nod slowly.

However this was all the confirmation she needed. "You can touch them all you want my love" she purred. And I mean "All . You. Want."

That was all he needed to hear with the eagerness of a child opening a new toy he passionately cupped and fondled the Ice demon's massive supple globes. Earning a symphony of seductive and pleasurable moans. She thrust her chest closer into his hands desperately wanting more attention to her sensitive assets. Tatsumi himself was in bliss cupping her soft supple globes, she foxed her gaze on him biting her lips sexily as though their faces were magnetic they came together and began a passionate and lustful make-out session their tongues swirling and dancing inside one another's mouths.  
She tasted like ice cream and he loved it.

Suddenly Esdeath took both his wrists in her hands and removed her mouth from his a line of saliva connecting their mouths together. Tatsumi froze ( lol) worried about what was to come however Esdeath simply took his face in hers and said in a sexy whispering growl "Tatsumi" I. Want. You. Now!" He flashed her his signature grin. "As you wish General" he said sarcasticly "Esdeath" she corrected. "Huh?" He questioned. "Esdeath just call me Esdeath" she said "Unless there are some dirty nicknames you'd like to whisper in my ear".

He shuddered at the lewd suggestion.

With the sudden speed of lightning and the ferocity of a tigress she grabbed his shirt and ripped it clean from his torso leaving him in only his jacket.

"Wha?!" He cried out as he noticed that predatory look had returned to her eyes as she snatched his jacket off too and threw that and the ruined shirt to a corner of the room.

"Ahhhh! !" He exclaimed in shock as he covered his athletic chest in surprise at her sudden ferocity. She giggled smugly and pushed Tatsumi flat on the bed with both hands he tried to resist but found his efforts in vain, clearly his lover wasn't referred to as the "Empire's Strongest" for nothing. "That was my favorite shirt'" he complained. He opened his mouth to further announc his protests but she silenced him with a single finger to his lips. "Don't worry sweetheart I'll get you another one" she said in a seductive purr. She traced her finger down his jawline and neck tracing the defined muscles of his chest and abs with the same finger. He shuddered at the sensation it felt good. Suddenly she inserted her finger into her wet folds and placed it near hid mouth.

"Taste me Tatsumi" she said in a commanding purr. Happy to oblige he sucked her finger loving the juicy fruity taste of her fluids. She grinned at this having her love drink her love fluids it was like making him hers on a biological level and the thought gave the sadist the same dominating pleasure she derived from hearing her victims in the torture chamber. But being with Tatsumi was so much more enjoyable than a night in the torture chamber.

Leaning down she sensually licked his cheek making his cheek. His eyes widened at the feeling of her running her tongue across his skin.

He used his own tongue to return the sensual licking and soon enough they were hungrily making out again.

As they tongue wrestled s her hands crept downwards to his beltline and she began fumbling with his pants sensing her intentions he moved to assist her in unfastening his belt (and to prevent having his pants ripped should she get overzealous again). With the belt unclipped his pants were swiftly discarded and tossed into a corner of the room. The only thing between her and her prize was her boxers which did nothing to conceal the mountain sized tent of his erection. Esdeath longingly stroked him through his fabric. "Tatsumi" she said silently. "Yes?" He responded. With a twisted smile and a look of lust she said. "I'm going have to get you a whole new wardrobe" He looked at her confused then with horror realized what she was talking about. "Wait no stop! " I'll take them off my-" He never got to finish as she dug her claw into the fabric of his underwear and with a growl ripped them to shreds. With a yowl Tatsumi instinctively covered his manhood with his hands but Esdeath stopped him and stared awestruck at the marvel before her. Her mate's rock hard tool stood at attention 10 inches in length veins pulsing visibly tell - tale signs of his arousal.

Esdeath found herself short of breath and feeling nervous for the first time in her life having never seen a man's most private area before. A heavy blush formed on her face and covered her large boobs with her hands looking at her love with longing her cheeks red like scarlet. Tatsumi too found himself blushing as both lover's realized they truly were going to consumate tonight. Sitting up Tatsumi took her mouth in his as they wrapped their arms around one another and he began peeling off her shirt while they made love with their mouths. Their bodies turned and Esdeath ended up lying down on the bed with Tatsumi on top of her holding her wrists down as they savagely kissed.  
They stopped kissing to gaze into the windows of one another's souls. Green eyes met blue eyes as they stared into the others eyes. Tatsumi aligned himself outside her entrance ready to take from the Ice Queen what could never be returned and what noone else would touch. She nodded and he slowly entered her. 'Damn she's so tight' he thought as he pushed further into her wetness. Both gasped and panted at the wonderful sensation of being joined together as one. He stopped at a barrier; her hymen with a thrust he broke through the barrier going balls deep in the woman who suddenly found herself breathless and wide eyed. As the pain of having her innocence (yeah right) taken a spurt of blood squirted from her pussy. She bit her lip as the pain transitioned into pleasure. Tatsumi and Esdeath closed their eyes simultaneously as the feeling of euphoria came over the both of them.

Her hot wet pussy sucked him in tighter and his huge hard length stretched her like she'd never been stretched before. She thrust her hips into his wanting him deeper. Happy to oblige he withdrew his all of his cock except for the tip and jammed himself back into her causing her to cry out in ecstasy he begun thrusting more aggressively now pumping his hips into her like there was no tommorow she gyrated her hips in rhythm to his. She wrapped her legs around him surrendering to get sense of touch as the man she loved pounded her into bliss. "Ahh Tatsumi aieeee!". He spread her legs and lifted her slightly standing up in the bed while still inside her to get better leverage. "I'm going deeper" he growled to her and with gusto he retracted and went back into her again this new position allowing him to go deeper than before entering her cervix. Esdeath's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she opened her mouth in a silent scream of pure ecstasy her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she felt his hot length enter her womb.

Tatsumi grunted as her walls squeezed him like a python sucking the precum right out his cock.

"NNNNGGG AHHH" She cried out "Tatsumi I'm close!"

"Me too!" He exclaimed in response.

His legs gave out and he fell right into missionary still inside her not missing a beat though he continued thrusting into her as she got hotter and tighter around him. She wrapped her legs back around him squeezing him tightly and pushing him deeper into her his large organ penetrating her like a sword would an enemy. His thrusts picked up speed and her grip on him tightened even more as they felt their end coming. "Tatsumi I'm CUMMING! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! !"

She shouted in absolute euphoria as she orgasmed

At almost the exact same instance he came as well shouting his lovers name to the heavens. "ESDEATH! !""

Feeling her mate's hot thick seed filling up her womb and hearing him call out her name pushed her right back over the edge and she orgasmed a second time squirting her juices all over the sheets. Both lover's panted like dogs coated in sweat and love juice.

Thoroughly exhausted Tatsumi collapsed on top of her. She smiled and held him close as they both passed out.

A short time later they awoke in each others arms. They gazed at each other lustfully and kissed tenderly. "Esdeath that was amazing" Tatsumi gasped.  
She smiled at his statement "You were amazing Tatsumi, I knew you were the one for me"

She pulled the blanket over them and snuggled him close like a body pillow. "You're my one and only man Tatsumi I won't take any other lovers".

"I'm glad that you like me so much" he said. Suddenly he remembered what he has been intending to do before he got ummm.. distracted. "Esdeath I'd like you to hear my request". He said in a quiet but hopeful.

"Yes my love tell me anything you like" she said rubbing her hand through his hair affectionately. "Say it clearly so I can hear you".

He gulped before speaking unsure of what consequences his words would bring.

"As of now I hate the Empire and everything about it"

She chuckled at his words. "It's perfectly natural for someone to feel like that".

"Well I'd like to join the Revolutionary Army and help make a difference in the capital and I'd like you to come with me".

She frowned and squeezed him tightly painfully. He gulped in pain and fear "Tatsumi what the hell are you thinking saying that to an Empire's General?!"  
She said fiercely. "You're lucky I love you, you have been killed saying that to another general! You will be a member of my Jaegers!"

Sure he was a little scared of her and sure he cared for her but hearing her say this made him begin to have second guesses.

"No I won't!" He said with confidence.

"And why not? !"

"Because. ." He swallowed nervously 'might as well come clean' he thought he braced himself to be frozen solid. "I'm a member of Night Raid"

She froze ( not a pun lol) and stared at him in shock for a long while in felt like hours but in reality it was just a few moments.

She stared at him studying him. Tatsumi found he was about to pass his pants he was so scared.

'Oh shit' he thought ' Is she going to kill me?"

It took a long time before she spoke again. "This explains many things" she said in a quiet voice. "Your superb fighting skill and battle prowess I she have known you were more than a simple blacksmith"

He decided to keep quiet and only speak when she asked a direct question and to be honest. The fact that his head hadn't been ripped off immediately was a good sign.. so far.

"Tatsumi" she said in a tone letting him know she was dealt serious. "Did you enter the tournament with the intention to try to seduce and then kill me?"

He shook his head frantically. "No no no not at all" I entered to test my skill and try to win some extra money"

She looked at him narrowed eyes skeptically.

"I'm not lying" he said. "Also I .. I wanted to see you" he said truthfully. "My comrades told me you were a monster and when I first laid my eyes on you I couldn't see how a such a beautiful woman could be so bad".

Her expression softened and she blushed at hearing his words.

"And now that we've well 'been' together I care for you as much as I care for my comrades I like you" He said.

Esdeath smiled and cheered in her head.

"So are you going to kill me?" He asked sheepishly.

She sighed "No"

He sighed in relief.

"That being said" she continued in a teasing voice "If you try anything foolish it will mean your death"

He felt a cold chill go down his spine.

She kissed his forehead and held him tighter. " We will discuss this more in the morning my love for now let's get some rest"

Relived he was not going to a guest in her torture chamber he shut his eyes buried his into the crook of her neck. "Goodnight Tatsumi "  
"Goodnight Esdeath"

Before sleep overtook him his last thought was ; 'Maybe I can convince her to be our ally"


End file.
